The Elementals
by lonewolfs16
Summary: AU Four teenagers realize that they are mages and they entered into the world of the supernatural. They meet the Quileute wolves. They have to stop a family of witches and warlocks from killing them and stealing their magic book and enslave the world. Slash and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new story. I hope you like it. This is just the Prologue.**

**Summary: AU Four teenagers realize that they are mages and they entered into the world of the supernatural. They meet the Quileute wolves. They have to stop a family of withes and warlocks from killing them and stealing their magic book and enslave the world. Slash and Lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and the plot the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

Sometime during the night an old woman was about to enter her house when she felt eyes watching her. She is 5'5 feet. She has chocolate skin complexion. She has short hair with more black than gray. She looked to be in her mid to late fifties.

"Who's there!" she demanded.

She looks around and saw nothing. She knew better than that. She has been in the business long enough to know that someone or something is lurking in the dark using the shadows to hide themselves. She enters her and mumbled a few words.

She got ready for bed. She was on her way to her bedroom when she heard a crash. She rushes to the den for she already knows what the intruder is after.

_I'm surprise they waited this long. I was wondering if they wherever going to attack_ she thought.

She reaches the den turn on the light and stand behind an old book which is on a stand. She looks around waiting for them to come. She saw the window and the brown curtain. The family paintings are on the wall of deceased relatives. Behind her is the book she is protecting, it's big, thick and the pages are brown with age.

"Luminous extinguish!" said a female voice and the lights cut off.

The owner of the house being level headed remains calm and simply snap her fingers. Then a ball of fire the size of a basketball forms above her head illuminating the whole den. There she saw a man and a woman. Both look like there are in there thirties. The woman had a scarred from the bottom of her right eyes to her chin. She has hair as black as midnight. She is wearing a black tank top and black tights. She looks harmless but those are the ones who are the most lethal. The man is wearing a black Armani suit. His face could not be seen and the house owner concludes he is cloaking it. She did see that he has a grin on his face like he is going to enjoy this.

"Why are you here?" she asks "Did you come here to kill me?"

"We don't want to kill you." said the man. "Just gives us your grimoire and will be on our way."

"So you could use it to destroy the world. No thank you!" she exclaimed.

"We aren't trying to destroy the world, just enslave it." He tried to reason

"Not going to happen." She said and making a fireball appears in her hand just to prove a point.

"You are the last mage in your family. We killed all of your family so the grimoire have nowhere to go if we have to kill you. So, give us the grimoire or will kill you and take it." The female said.

In her rage the fire mage threw her fireball at them but it was disperse by wind. She saw that the man had created it. "I guess you choose the hard way" he said happily.

"Fire Tornado!" said the fire mage. A small tornado made completely of fire went at them. The woman put her hand up and made a move away motion and the fire tornado stop coming after them and went back towards the fire mage.

Luckily, she was able to disperse the flames before it could do damage. Not to herself, of course, but to her surroundings. _These people are a witch and a warlock_ she realize. The man's right hand started to surge with electricity.

"Lightning Strike!" he shouted and shot the lightning at her but before it could it reach her; she summoned a fire shield in time. Unfortunately for the fire mage, since her shield was summoned so quickly it was weaker and couldn't contain all that power. So, she was push back by the force against the wall and the grimoire was knocked off the stand dropped near the curtain.

"Finish her!" said the woman annoyed walking towards the grimoire "I'll grab the grimoire."

"Evil can't touch it." said the fire mage matter of factly.

"That is why we are going to kill you. Them the grimoire defense will be weak enough for me grab it" said the woman. The warlock walked towards her while the fire mage was talking to the witch. He places his hand on her heart and said "Lightning Strike" he said in a whisper close to her ear. It wasn't enough power to leave a mark but enough to let the mortals think it was a heart attack that killed her.

When the fire mage died, the witch reaches for the grimoire but it teleport away. "Damn" she said "It seems there are more mages in the family after all. It has to be the younger generations.

"It could just be one mage it doesn't have to be them." said the warlock.

They left the house and went in a black car that was waiting for them. "Where's the grimoire?" said an old woman in the front seat.

"It transported to next generations of mage in the family, grandma." said the man.

"No matter she was the real challenge. If there is more mages in the Baston household they will be easy kill and their power will increase our own." She laughs menacingly.

"Let's hope it's not the ele-"the warlock was interrupted by the grandma.

"Don't say that name. Even if it is them we have enough power to kill them before they realize what they are. For we are the Volt Family!" said the grandma.

The grimoire was teleported to a house in Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank everyone who read, review favorite and follow my story. I appreciate it. I would like to thank TotallyT who proofread the prologue. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. This chapter is introducing the four main characters so this will be slow. I promise it will pick up again in the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please Review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and the plot the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

Alex woke up to the sound off running water. He look at his digital clock and saw the time is 6:15 a.m. Damn he thought I woke up late now Jeremy is going to take at least 25 minutes in the bathroom. I might as well start cooking breakfast for the family.

He got out of bed. Alex is average height he got black hair and caramel skin complexion. He have brown eyes with the outer being a reddish color. Most of the family has the same eyes as he and his brothers each are different colors. Some look the same but if you look hard enough you could see one is lighter or darker etc.; they are called the Baston Eyes.

Alex still wearing pajamas when he went downstairs to cook a Breakfast Scramble; everybody likes it including him. He got the ingredients: potatoes, eggs, cheese, bacon and bell pepper. He got the pan and as soon as he went to the stove fire appears on all 4 burners. He was freaking out. He fills a container with water and tries to put it out by throwing the water on the flames. The fires disappear and all that is left is steam a lot of it. _Man what happen _he thought. He looks at the control knobs and the entire are off. _Strange._

Romeo is Alex twin. They are fraternal twin but they have look almost the same except Romeo has brown hair and on the outer edge of his eyes are blue. "Good morning" Romeo says.

"Morning" Alex replies. Romeo is walking toward his bookshelf which was in the living room. Romeo is a big reader. He can read one book a day depending on how busy he is and the size of the book. As he looks at the different books on the shelf he and Mike bought. He notices an old thick brown book. The book was average in length but have a lot of pages, if Romeo could guess at least 1500 pages. _This book should keep me occupy for a while_ he thought. As he picks up the book and saw the cover it freaks him out.

It read: **Baston's Grimoire**

_Their family practice magic. No way! Their mother is a Christian and would freak if she saw this. Maybe it belongs to their father _All of this was going through Romeo head_. I need to hide it for now._ Romeo held the book close to his chest making sure the title is not seen. He is running up the stairs and passes by Jeremy. "Morning" Jeremy said cheerfully. "Hey" Romeo said quickly. Jeremy just shakes his head. Then Jeremy sneezes real loudly. Jeremy felt like he came off the floor. "Man what a sneeze." Alex says "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeremy says still recovering from the weird feeling. "Is that Breakfast Scramble." he asks. Jeremy is the oldest of the Baston Brothers. He is 5'9. He has black hair and is lean. He has almond joy skin complexion. His eyes are brown with the outer edge being clear but look white. It was a big debate between the boys dad side of the family if he had it or not; but Jeremy think it was his grandma that said he has the Baston Eyes he hardly remembers it he was three after all.

"Yeah I know how much you guys like it. I'm done with it just share it out while I wake up Mike and get ready because someone took forever in the bathroom." Alex says smiling at his older brother.

"Well bro I need to look good for my conquests." He said arrogantly. Alex just chuckles and went up the stairs while Jeremy set the table and serve the food.

Alex went in Mike's room and shakes Mike. Mike is beginning to stir to the conscious realm. Mike is the youngest of the siblings. He looks a lot like their mom. He has chocolate skin complexion. He is 5'5 and has a round face. He always wears a look of innocent on his face. That is exactly how the older brothers would like to keep, full of innocent and carefree.

"Morning" Mike said sleepily trying and failing to get up.

"Hey to you to" Alex similes shaking his brother awake harder this time.

"I'm up" Mike said. "Hey do you know if mom is here?"

The older Baston sighs "I don't know she works a lot of overnights shift. She only does that so we can have the best. As I always say being a single parent and raising four kids is draining." Alex didn't want to tell Mike the real reason. That after their father died their mother was depressed and just shut down. It was a miracle she gave birth to Mike. She works those long shifts so she won't think about dad.

"Yeah your right" Mike said.

"You but I am" Alex smiles.

"And conceited to" Mike laughs. They got up to start their daily routine.

While Alex and Mike are talking, Romeo is in the shower. He was thinking about the grimoire. _I can't believe that our family practices magic. Since the grimoire has his dad last name and not his mom then that means that it is his dad side of the family that practices magic. Maybe his mother knows and that's why they haven't seen their dad side of the family since the funeral or so he was told by Jeremy._ All of this was going through his head as he bathes his body. He felt he was soapy enough thought it was time to rinse off. When suddenly the shower head spray water at such a force he thought he would drown. He tried to turn the knobs but it wouldn't move. He was panicking. He raised his hand to try and block the water but he didn't just block it he stop the water. Confuse and glad Romeo left the bathroom and went into his room drying off. _Do I have magic?_ He thought. _I need to read the grimoire._

A woman knocks on a door. "Come in" said an old woman voice belonging to the grandmother and matriarch of the Volt family. "We found the book mother" said the woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties.

"Good" said the old witch "Well where are they."

"They are in Washington, USA. We don't have a precise location yet because we believe the book protects itself and the mage" said the witch.

"No matter send a team to go to America and bring back that book no matter what. The price of failure will be most severe" said the matriarch of the Volt family.

"Yes mother." She said as she left her mother chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you guys thanks to those who follow and review my story. Sorry I have not update in a while. I had to study for finals. Then I went on a cruise which was super fun. Some ideas came from one of my favorite show Charmed and my favorite anime Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review! **

Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and the plot the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 2**

The four brothers reach Forks High School. Jeremy is a junior, Alex and Romeo are sophomores and Mike is a freshman. Mike is amazed to see the school even though he been to the open house. His older brothers' just chuckles then had that excitement when they were freshman. They got out of Jeremy car and when to their first period class.

…

Jeremy went to his first period class which is Calculus he have Mr. Varner. He is an ok teacher. He is 5'6 and with a beard. He is buff and kind of hot. While he to a seat in the third row he saw Edward Cullen. _This might be interesting. Edward Cullen and his family has been and mystery to everyone. Maybe i can discover what the secret is. _He thought to himself. He moves to sit next to Edward.

"Hey" Jeremy said to the pale student next to him. Edward just looks at him and turns back around ignoring Jeremy. _This is going to be a long year._

…

It was the freshman and sophomore lunch period. Alex, Romeo and Mike had agreed to meet in front of the cafeteria. When all three got there Romeo was going in a different direction. "Romeo where are you going" Alex asked. "I'm going to the library. I got something I need to do." Romeo replied. "Cant it wait until later it's the first day." Alex tried to persuade. "No it can't see you guys later" Romeo said as he left.

He reaches the library and finds a secluded part of the library. He took out the family grimoire. He opens the old brown leather book. He read the first page and saw that is a family tree. He saw a lot of people he didn't know. When Romeo looks at the bottom he was shock. He saw his brothers and himself at the bottom. It has their picture and birth date underneath the pictures. Above them it has their mother and father. It shows his father picture but not his mother. _Weird_ he thought. Seeing his father made him miss him more. He turns the page before he could start crying. He saw a page that was title **Elementals. **

In the 15 century Mary Baston was accused of being a witch by her enemies. When she was at the stake she said "You can kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Baston mages will grow stronger and stronger until, at last, four brothers will arrive. Together, these four brothers will be the most powerful mages the world has ever known; they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Elementals."

The oldest will be an air mage.

The second oldest will be a fire mage.

The third oldest will be a water mage.

The youngest will be a nature mage.

_Wow. _He thought. _Could he and his brother be the elementals? The ones that were foreseen all those years ago, he is the third oldest and might be a water mage. _He thought back to the time he was in the shower and the water came on and off without him turning the faucet. _I wonder what a water mage can do anyway. _He turns the page and he saw that each topic has two pages. On the left side has the description and the right side has their powers. He turns to the page that is title **Water Mage**

Water mages are rare. They can manipulate the waters around them. A powerful water mage can control the ocean to certain extent.

Some powers include Giant wave attack, water pillar, water slash

_RING! RING!_

"Man I guess I have to finish this later." Romeo said as he left the library. As he was leaving a pair of curious eyes was watching him.

…

Mike loved the first week of school. The brothers got home. Jeremy yelled "Remember we are going to Port Angeles tonight so be ready by 5." Mike was excited to go to Seattle. They are going see Guardians of the Galaxy and go out to eat. He decides to get dress early and wait for his brothers.

As he was doing his homework on the porch an American Wirehair cat came up the porch. It has brown fur with black stripes. "Hey kitty where are you from?" Mike asks the cat while he picks him up. He looks for a collar but couldn't find one. "I guess you are a stray. I would if I can keep you" said Mike. The cat leap out of Mike arms and ran off. "Or not" Mike said sadly. He always wanted a pet.

…

They left the La Bella Italia Restaurant that they had dinner at and were on their way toward their car. When out of nowhere several guys shove the brothers into an alley. "Who are you guys and what do you want with us." Jeremy said sacredly. The men are wearing black clothes and have ski mask on and they just laugh. They're about eight of them in total. "We have to kill you" one of them said. "Know you don't you could let us go and said you kill us." Jeremy tried to bargain. They started laughing. "It doesn't work like that kids. They will know that you aren't dead" said a different guy with a deep voice. "How will they knows" Alex spoke. "Because then we couldn't touch the grimoire." The first guy said. "Shhh, what if they're them" The guy in the back said. "Its fine they barely know anything and we're going to kill them anyway." He turned to them "After we kill you we are going to take the Baston's Grimoire."

_The grimoire they're after our grimoire _Romeo thought. _If the book is right than I could use my water magic but I don't know how and I could cause more harm than good._ He remembers something else in the book. _Hopeful this will work._ "Hey leave us alone or else!" Romeo demands with confident he didn't knew he had. "Or else what?" the first guy said.

"Or else we the Elementals, that us, will stop you." Romeo said. His brothers look at him as if he was crazy and wanted them to die.

Al of the guys except for the first one is trembling. "They are bluffing let's kill them now we wasted too much time. Especially since one of them knows about the grimoire." Each of the guys started chanting in a language the brothers didn't understand.

"What are they doing?" Mike questioned. Suddenly the brothers felt great pain, like their inside was melting. The chanting got louder. "They are going to kill us" Mike said in agony.

The Jeremy crawls toward his brothers, if there were going to die then they will die together as a family. As the brothers huddle together a great white light appear above them. The brothers were oblivious to it but the warlocks saw and the stop chanting in fear. Then the light shot out a great rainbow that kills all eight warlocks. The brothers heard the screams and look to see what happening forgetting that they were in pain.

"What the hell happen?" Alex asks.

"I told you we are the Elemental." Romeo said sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was busy with school stuff. Then there were some computer problems. Life happens but I'm back. Hopefully I'll update sooner. Thank you to those who followed and favorite my story I appreciate it. Just to let you know when it comes to the supernatural things some of them are my ideas but if anything look familiar it is from some of things shows Charmed, fairy tail supernatural I will add more shows if I take an idea from that show. Sorry for any spelling or grammar error. Please review I love feedback.**

Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and the plot the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 3**

A man in his fifties is walking briskly to the end of the hall. He has bad news to tell the matriarch of his family. As he reaches the door that was at the end of the hall he quickly open the door not caring about the consequences of not knocking on the door. He found two people there. His aunt who is absolutely freighting and powerful; she is the oldest living member of their family. She has long gray hair. Her skin is pale and wrinkle. She is 5'4. She is wearing a blue cloak. Then there is his grandniece. She is in training to be the next matriarch of over family. She is cruel and cold just like the woman who is training her. She is just 10 years old. She has hair as black as coal. Her skin is pale like the vampires we work for the Volturi.

"We sense a great power in Port Angeles, Washington. We believe it is the Elementals. We need to strike now while they still don't know the amount of power the possessed."

"I agree" said the matriarch of the Volt family. "But first Kate please tells me what my nephew did wrong. That is punishable by death.

Kate looked at him cruelly. The way she was looking at him made him gulped. He was so nervous and tense that he started to break out in a cold sweat. She finally answered to his relief and utter nightmare. She said "He said their name. That has been forbidden." The man just pale for he totally royally messed up that has been taught everybody in the family to don't say their name ever. "If they hear one of us calls them that they might actually believe it. It gives the magically community hope that some punk mages can defy our family. This is why that is forbidden ma'am." Kate finish and they both turn towards him.

"I can expl-" the guy tried to say before the matriarch of the Volt family silence him. Literally she waves her hand in front of him and he couldn't talk anymore. He was terrified. "Kate darling why don't you help me take care of him." said the old woman. Kate smile evilly "Gladly" Kate begins to chant:

**Ancestral power I call upon thee**

**Get rid of his power for he is unworthy**

A dark shadow surrounds the warlock. Some kind red light energy was leaving his body and disappearing in the air above him. When the spell was through the old woman just laughs while the man was leaning on a nearby wall.

"Good job Kate." she praises. "It's time for me to finish it."

Her hands began to glow with her magic power. She had a wicked smile. She pointed two fingers at him and he explodes. Blood sputter everywhere the old woman manages to put up a shield to cover herself and the little girl just in time. The only of the warlock is his blood everywhere.

"Kate goes and tells our family to send our strongest witches and warlocks in Washington. We are so close in achieving our goals I don't want a bunch of novice Baston mages to get in our way." order the old lady "I'll clean up this mess."

"Yes ma'am" said Kate.

Kate left. Then the matriarch cast a cleaning spell

**Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream**

**As I cause the Seen to be Unseen**

All of the dead warlock's blood magically disappears. "Perfect."

…

The four brothers reach home exhausted and scared and confuse at the night events. Joe found a note from their mother on the kitchen counter explaining that she is working overtime again. He wanted to tell his brothers but when he turns around they were gone. He assumes they already went to bed. He follows their example wanting to talk about the predicament in the morning. As he is walking to bed he couldn't help but think about what happen early. _Eight guys corner them into an alley. Then they were saying so weird stuff that was hurting his brother and himself. Lastly a rainbow killed them. If it wasn't for the weird things he would have call the police he still do but deep down he thinks the police will make things worse. It is so confusing._ Joe tried to sleep.

...

As soon as Romeo's head hit the pillow he was knocked out. He is dreaming a particular dream. He is at a beach. One he never saw before. He saw a wolf that is huge compare to a normal size wolf. He has gray fur with black spots and his nose is dark gray. Romeo also notices that the wolf was in the forest watching him. Somehow he knew the wolf wanted to protect him, but he was still afraid.

Then a voice behind him says "Don't be afraid of the wolves. They mean you no harm my son." Romeo couldn't believe what he is hearing. The voice sound like his deceased father, he thought he lost the sound of his voice a long time ago. He turns around and saw his father. Sort of. He body was made of water from the sea. His father face was more define then the rest of his body. He looks similar to all of the photos that are locks in the attic. He has his gold tee. His shaved head. He still has his muscular build which is surprising since he is made of water. What he is wearing look like a tunic. It is hard for Romeo to focus but he sure as hell tried to just to see his deceased father or a dream of him or whatever this is. "Hey Romeo I wish I can tell you everything now but my time is short. Being here is draining too much of your magic." said Romeo's father.

"So magic is real!" Romeo said excitedly. "So does that make us the Elementals?"

"Yes to both" said the older mage smiley. "But I came to warn and your brothers. There are a family of witches and warlock hell bent on killing all Baston mages and stealing our grimoire."

"Why would they want the book?" asked Romeo.

"They need our grimoire to conquer the supernatural. Our grimoire is the oldest spell book to date that has information on almost of the supernatural creatures and major spells. The Volt family, our enemy, has been killing our family trying to get the book. Now only a handful of Baston mages are left. It is up to you and your brothers to stop them by working together." said the older Baston seriously. "Also the guys that you and your brothers think you killed are still alive…"

"What!" Romeo said shock.

"Yes, they use a clone spell. Even now I feel their malevolent power trying to find you guys." the older water mage said faintly because his image is disappearing before his son's eyes. "I love you my son and tell your brothers I love them." "I love you too dad and I will." Then Romeo remembers the wolf in the woods. "Hey what about the wolf?" He shouted. "**In due time"** was the replied. Romeo blink and he saw the sun coming out of the curtain. _What a dream_. Romeo thought.

…

The guys that were in the alley that attacked the four brothers were waking up to what appears to be a basement.

"It really is them." one guy said.

"Yes it is." said the leader "And we have to destroy them.

"Good" said a sinister voice.

"Kate" they all said as the saw a transparent image of Kate the next matriarch of the Volt family. It was like a hologram but such tech has not been invented yet.

"Yes. Kill them and this time don't fail. Got it?" she said.

"Got it." They replied it unison.

Then here image disappear.

"She scares me." said one of the guys.

"She supposed to. Now let's go." said the guy leader with the deep voice.

…

The four brothers gather in the living room.

"Let's start the family meeting." said Jeremy

…

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update my story. **

**Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and the plot the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

The four brothers looked at each other nervously. Each one thought of something different. Mike the younger brother was at the family meeting against Jeremy wishes. Jeremy starts the family meeting seeing how he is the oldest.

"We need to talk about last night. I think we shouldn't tell anyone and just act like nothing happen until this whole blows over."

"No!" Alex yells "That is a stupid idea. We need to go to the police and tell them what happen."

"And what happen exactly?" Jeremy asks staring at Alex "Eight guys were trying to kill us by speaking gibberish and then a bright light killed them but spared us. What police officer is going to believe that?"

"A wise and understanding one" Alex says softly.

"I think it was more of a rainbow than light" Mike says.

"Whatever" Jeremy said annoyed that Mike was even present at all.

Romeo debated in himself whether he should tell his brothers about the dream he have about their father. "So do we all agree to keep this to ourselves and tell no one beside us?" Jeremy continues

"Wait" Alex says.

"What. Do you have a problem with my plan?" Jeremy asks.

"No I don't. But, do you remember what those guys were after?" Alex asks his question

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked annoyed that the meeting is taking longer than he expected.

"Yes I do." Mike said excitedly that he is helping for once. "They wanted something called a grimoire. Whatever that is."

"It is a magic book or spell book." Romeo said finally.

"Well we don't have that. I wonder why they think we have a grimoire." Jeremy says "How do you know what a grimoire is?"

"Because we do have the grimoire, or I do at least." The looks on his brothers' faces was priceless. If the situation they are in weren't so serious Romeo would laugh.

"What do you mean you have the grimoire?" Alex, the older twin, asked.

"It means I have it and I have been reading. I think we are the Elementals." Romeo, the younger twin, answers.

"What are the Elementals?" Mike inquires enthusiastically.

"The Elementals are four brothers who are mages. Each brother has the power of one of the four elements, air, fire, water and nature. They were foretold by our ancestor Mary Baston who was a powerful mage during her time. They are some more things about us in the grimoire." Romeo answered.

"Awesome!" Mike shouts.

"Not awesome, it is insane. Even if it is true what will happen if mom finds out." Jeremy said.

"She will freak. We all know how mom feels about magic." Alex replies.

"Then we don't tell her. We practices becoming the elementals without her knowing." Romeo added "If dad did magic without her knowing we can too."

The other brothers fell silent at the mention of their deceased father. Just then the brothers heard the front door opens. "Where are my sons?" a familiar voice says.

"We will finish this talk later" Jeremy whispered to his younger brothers.

…

The eight guys were still in the basement trying to find Jeremy, Alex and his twin Romeo and Mike the youngest of the brothers but they weren't having that much luck.

Archie, the leader of the eight warlocks that tried and failed to kill the brothers was becoming angry.

Archie is about 6 feet tall. He has black hair, blue eyes and a few freckles on his face. He has on black a robe and paced the room thinking of an idea to capture the boys. _For such powerful mages they are hard to find. _He thought. _No he can't afford to think like that or Kate will kill him for sure_.

"This is getting us nowhere." Archie complained. "We need to rest to regain our magic energy and try again later."

"What if they are cloaking themselves?" one of the warlocks asked.

"Then we try until there cloak is gone. Even mages need rest." Archie replied.

"What if it is them?" another warlock questioned.

"Them who?" a muscular warlock said intrigued.

"The Elemen-" the warlock got interpreted by Archie.

"You know we can't say their name of power. If a magical creature of good hears that name coming from any members of the Volt Family it will give them hope. Hope our family and ancestors destroyed. We will kill these children mages and grab the Baston's grimoire. Then our family will finally have enough power to rule the magical world and the mortal world as well." Archie said with glee.

The other warlocks chanted "Volt" repeatedly when Archie was finish with his speech.

…

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and the plot the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

The four brothers' mother came walking in through the front door.

"Where are my sons?" said the mother lovingly.

Jeremy, Alex, Romeo and Mike came from their family meeting in the living and went to greet their mother. Their mother is a nurse at Forks Hospital. She is wearing blue scrubs. She has long black hair, dark brown eyes and is 5'5. "Hey mom" the brothers said while they gave her a group hug.

"How was your day?" asked Jeremy while he led her to the stairs.

"It was good. I am a bit tired though." she said.

"Then take a quick nap and we will take at dinner." Alex said.

"Yeah your right sweetie, I am tired from working that double shift. We talk more at dinner." said the mother. "Who is cooking?"

"Jeremy and I" Alex said.

"Ok see you guys at dinner." Then she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"We will talk when mom is not here." Jeremy ordered. The other brothers just nodded their heads. Jeremy and Alex went in the kitchen to start cooking, Mike went on the backyard porch and Romeo walked to his room.

…

Romeo was in his room when he was looking through the Baston Grimoire. He skimmed through different spells, supernatural creatures, biography of some of the Baston mages that are now deceased and their family tree. When he turned the page and saw a spell title: _Unleashing the Full Power of the Elementals_. He looked at the spell underneath the title.

**Nature, water, fire and air**

**Empower us mages to be fair.**

**The eldest of spirits we invoke here**

**The great work of magic we seek**

**In this time and at this hour**

**We call upon the ancestral power**

**Give us the power**

**We want the power.**

Underneath the spell there is writing. It looked like some advice from a family member.

_**This spell is supposed to be read by one or all of the Elementals. It is preferred if all of the siblings are in the same place when the spell is cast. Whoever cast this spell and is not an Elemental be warn, the spell has the potential too drain all of your magic energy and possible your human life force.**_

_**- Mary Baston**_

"Whoa" Romeo said in shock. "My life force could be drain. No, thank you." He flipped the pages back until he reached the family tree. Then something amazing or spooky happened. The pages of the grimoire turned back to the Elemental Spell Page. His first reaction is too freaked out but then he remembered his dream with his dad telling him, him and his brothers are the Elementals.

"Ok dad I will read the spell."

Romeo took a deep breathe and began. "**Nature, water, fire and air, Empower these mages to be fair.**

Unknowingly while Romeo read the spell the clouds around his neighborhood began to darken.

**The eldest of spirits we invoked you here, the great work of magic we seek. In this time and at this hour, we call upon the ancestral power. Give us the power, we want the power.**

When he was finished reading the spell a rainbow broke through the clouds and spread over the house. In the mortal world it may look like a trick of the light, but in the magical world it is like a flare gun went off. Every magical creature on earth felt that surge of power release on the Earth, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, mages, warlocks, witches and many more.

A certain matriarch witch of the Volt family became furious, displeased and annoyed all within five seconds. Then she began to smile and said to herself "Welcome to the world Elementals. I can't wait to kill you."

…

Jeremy woke up to a beautiful sunshine morning. Last night was very weird. He thought is was going to rain because of the dark clouds that form so quickly and then a flash of light appear out of nowhere just like that night with eight guys. He really needed to talk to his brothers about that night. Good thing it is Sunday. He could talk to them before he has to start his shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

He left his room to go take a shower. After he had taken his shower he wrapped his towel around his waist. He noticed his feet felt weird so he looked down and saw he was hovering over the floor. He did the only logical thing that came into his mind. He screamed until all of his younger brothers came into the bathroom.

When his brothers saw this each of them wore a different expression on their face. Alex was shocked. Romeo was amazed. Mike was excited.

"How the hell can this be happening" Jeremy said freaking out. He was still hovering over the floor.

"It is my fault." Romeo said. His brothers looked at him; they waited for him to explain himself. "I cast a spell from our family grimoire. It was to awaken our powers or something like that."

"Powers? What powers we don't have any powers." Jeremy said angrily. "Well does it say how to stop me from floating in this grimoire?"

"We all just need to relax and calm down." Alex said putting his hands up. When his hands went up a small fireball started to form between his two hands. It startled him so much he accidently launched it away from himself. Mike ducked down when he saw the fireball flying across the bathroom about to hit Jeremy. When Jeremy saw that the small fireball was coming his way he became afraid that he was going too died and somehow he just dropped to the floor which he was so grateful. Romeo shot out his hands like he was trying to catch the fireball when water shot out of his hands destroyed the small fireball and soaked his brothers in the process.

"That was awesome!" Mike said after a long silence.

…

After the debacle in the bathroom the brother went to the living room. Romeo got the grimoire from his room placed it on the table. Jeremy moved the grimoire so it was facing him and began to open the grimoire.

"You have to be careful with the grimoire. It is old." Romeo said as Jeremy was flipping through the pages of the grimoire quite forceful.

"Well I am trying to get answers." Jeremy almost yelled. "How hard is it to get answers?"

Just then a noise was heard at the door. The four brothers look at each other because they weren't expecting company. Then they heard a meowing at the door. Mike face lighted up as he rushed to the door and opened it so fast that his others brothers couldn't react in time.

The visitor at their door was an American Wirehair cat. The cat has brown fur with black stripes across its back.

"Can we keep him?" Mike asked innocently.

…

Review please!


End file.
